Dark Times
by Innocent heart2
Summary: Nobody ever said that the sun will shine all of the time...
1. Section 1: We Will Always

**_Mizu: I wrote this a few months back but hid it on my computer because it depressed me. Now, after finding it under the title "Bad thing! Don't Open!", I reopened it and thought that it wouldn't be so bad to post it...unfortunately it also created the idea to make a vid to it (which is done btw). ugh...I hate plot bunnies at times but no more than I hate my own curiousity._**

**_Anyways, this little dittie is written from the point-of-view of our precious countries that we all love so much! I watched a vid somewhere before I wrote this that made me think, "Hm...What do the countries really think of us?" So here it is...I know. It's crud. _**

**_Disclaimer time! I don't own Hetalia. If I did, I don't think that I would ever put this in an episode or manga chapter. Honest, I wouldn't._**

* * *

><p><em>Dark Times- Section 1: We will always but...<em>

* * *

><p>We have always loved our people but…<p>

They make us fight each other.

They make us hurt the ones we love

They make us break apart

From the only family we've ever known.

We have always loved our people but…

They don't love those from anywhere else

They constantly fight amongst themselves.

They make us want to hate them;

Hate those that aren't us.

We have always loved our people but…

They have made brothers fight and cry

They have made best friends kill each other

They have made tears fall countless times

All for small trivial things they want

We have always loved our people but…

We don't understand them

We can't see what they see

We can't see why they don't see

That the ones they hate are just like them.

We have always loved our people but…

We don't always want to fight each other

We don't want to hurt the ones we love

We don't want to break apart.

Cause we are the only family we known.

.

We will always loved our people but…

…we can't stand the fact that they don't know who their family is.


	2. Section 2: The War Was Over

**_Mizu: This one was actually written about a month before Section 1. This was what went through my mind one night after watching the American Revolution for the nth time. So...yeah. I was even more depressed over this drabble than I was over the first. I don't know why I'm just now posting it though... _**

**_Disclaimer time! I don't own Hetalia. As stated in Section 1, I don't think that I would put this idea into the story line. Really, I wouldn't. _**

* * *

><p><em>Dark Times: Section 2- The War Was Over...<em>

* * *

><p>I had to walk away that day. I had to walk away from the man that had raised me and taught me to stand on my own two feet. I had to walk away from the man that now sat on the muddy earth, as the rain mixed with the tears that would not stop and were freely flowing down his face. I had stood frozen for a moment before I left. The war was over.<p>

I knew that when my people and I declared independence from him that it would hurt. I knew that he'd react the way that he had. I knew that we'd fight, our people along side of us. I knew that there would be times when I would want to just stop and let him lead me and my people. But then again, I also knew that I would win. The war was over.

He couldn't stand back up. He just sat there for the longest time as the rain fell. Not that I ever looked back at him. I just knew that he was still there. I just knew that his tears were still falling. I could feel the sorrow that he felt. It filled the air and for a moment, I wanted to run back to him. I wanted to run back to his arms where I knew it was safe. I wanted that but couldn't have it. The war was over.

He was a my precious big brother. He kept me safe from those that wanted to harm me. He had always treated me kindly. He made my happiness his first priority when we saw each other. He crossed the oceans for me on many occasions. He tried to keep me from leaving him when he heard talk of independence. He tried to keep us together as a happy family. He now sat on the ground crying. The war was over.

Once I was far enough away, I let the tears that I fought to keep back free. No one was anywhere near me as they fell. Not my people. Not my brother. I couldn't let anyone see the tears. I was free. My people were free…but…but the pain that filled my chest made me wonder. What had I done? I was wet and cold and afraid. And now I was alone. The war was over.

I was all alone for the first time that I could really remember. My brother had found me when I was very young and most of my knowledge and memories came from him. I really knew nothing of the world other than what he had taught me. My history was always mixed in with his. This scared me. I had to face the world all by myself for my brother was no longer there. The war was over.

I don't know how long I cried. Nor do I know how long my brother stayed on the cold ground. It hurt. I knew this was all for the best but it hurt. I had hurt the one person that had stayed by my side nearly all my life. I hurt the man that I shared so many characteristics with. I did that just because of my want and need for freedom. I let myself block out what might have been right and wrong for the sake of that dream. The war was over.

Finally, he left. My tears stopped and I decided. There was longer anymore time left to look back on things. What was done was done. It was now time to dust myself off and start moving forward. The war was over.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Mizu: On a totally different side note, if you guys have any ideas, feel free to message me...I don't think I'll be updating this fic a lot...At least, I hope I won't be.<em>**


End file.
